


Meeting The Parent

by TakeCareOfYouBaby



Series: Stackson one shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Beta Read, Stackson - Freeform, deaf!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeCareOfYouBaby/pseuds/TakeCareOfYouBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He sees Stiles shout something, then turn around and smile at Jackson before reaching out a hand for his jacket. “Relax,” he signs and leans in for a quick kiss. Then he drags Jackson into the kitchen, where the sheriff is waiting for them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Parent

“I’m still not sure this is a good idea,” Jackson signs, glancing up at the Stilinski house. Sties rolls his eyes and tugs gently on Jackson’s wrist. 

“Come on,” he sighs, not even bothering to face him fully. Jackson follows, reluctantly, still not really sure why he agreed to this. He likes Stiles, but Jackson is pretty aware that he’s not exactly boyfriend material, and from what he’s heard about Stiles' dad, he’s actually worried right now. He swallows and follows Stiles up on the porch, into the house.

He sees Stiles shout something, then turn around and smile at Jackson before reaching out a hand for his jacket. “Relax,” he signs and leans in for a quick kiss. Then he drags Jackson into the kitchen, where the sheriff is waiting for them.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Jackson says, words carefully measured, and holds out his hand. Mr. Stilinski takes it and shakes it firmly. 

“You too,” he says, with a look that Jackson suspects is very intimidating…if you haven’t spent the main part of your life staring into people’s faces when they talk, just to know what they’re saying. “Take a seat.”

Jackson sits down opposite of Stiles, who kicks him gently on the shin to get his attention and then smiles at him. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” he signs. It’s Stiles' turn to roll his eyes now. 

“There’s not even food on the table yet, let’s not be too hasty,” he signs back. 

“As long as you keep things decent, you have nothing to worry about.”

Jackson smirks. “What, no talks about blowjobs, or how good your ass looks in those pants, or how much I want to kiss you all over?” His smirk falters when Stiles turns red, and not in the good turned on way, not even in the fun slightly embarrassed way, but in the I’m mortified and I want to sink through the ground way. He’s glancing at his dad, and when Jackson follows his gaze, he’s met with the sight of a very non-amused Sheriff.

Oh. Shit.

Jackson smiles faintly, and sheriff Stilinski doesn’t even blink. 

“My wife was the one who taught him,” he signs at Jackson. “I picked up a few things.”


End file.
